


Confusing Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki runs into Cross at a bar one night. People don't make good decisions when they're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, somebody asked me to write this. I don't normally write stuff like this. This person better thank the hell out of me for going through with this.  
> If you're looking for hardcore porn, you'll probably be disappointed (but this is probably still considered explicit). Disclaimer, the sex here is not safe/good sex, etc etc. It's like that on purpose; if you for some reason want to take this fic as a guide then please leave along with those who are under 18 years old. Thank you, blah blah, I can't believe I wrote this

The bar is relatively quiet; it's far too dark and far too cold for any fun outside, and the men left in the place at this hour are all pathetic drunks or sad beyond words. Scratch that, not all, just most of the men are one of those two things (Tyki's just here because he's bored out of his mind; he can't leave town until he eliminates one of the people on the Earl's list who's apparently been hiding out somewhere here, but the man has, unfortunately for Tyki, evaded notice thus far).

A man who hasn't escaped Tyki's sight, however, sits across the bar, drinking far more expensive alcohol that he can surely afford. Tyki watches him through his peripheral vision, wondering where the hell the twins are and why they couldn't find this obnoxious man earlier. The flashy red hair is enough of an attention grabber itself; adding that to the gaudy gold of an exorcist uniform and the bottles and bottles of alcohol surrounding the man, it isn't hard to imagine a sign hanging over the man flashing "I'm right here you fuckers, just try to shoot me."

Maybe there is actually a sign like that over the man and Tyki just doesn't realize it; he notices he's feeling very warm and there's a pleasant buzzing in his head, distracting him from the sights around him. He hasn't even had half of the amount the other man is drinking; if Tyki's feeling like this, then Cross Marian is probably near blacking out. Putting his drink down, Tyki stands up - then steadies himself against the table when his world tips a bit - and he starts to walk out the door.

He'll go find the twins and tell them to get their asses over here to do their own assignment; Tyki sure as hell isn't going to go after the General alone and drunk, nevermind the fact that the General is also alone and drunk. The cold shock of the wind against his warm body stops him just long enough so that he can remember he's not sure where Jasdevi is at the moment, but he continues walking away despite the revelation.

His thoughts are sluggish and he's almost stumbling, but somewhere in Tyki's mind he's still aware of the danger that comes with being near this man. It's not a very persistent thought, not a strong one either, so it sits at the back of Tyki's mind despite its importance. It takes Tyki a moment too long to notice, but soon the General is standing up and leaving the bar as well. No money is left on the table.

It's dark and it's cold, but Tyki is feeling warm and light and he slips into an alleyway and leans against a wall, waiting to see if Cross is following him or if it's just a coincidence that the man got up right after he did. The stone wall is cool and rough against Tyki's back, and the sound of approaching footsteps makes his heart beat just a tad faster than what he is used to.

Red hair colors his vision in the black darkness of the alleyway, and Tyki is slightly surprised to see the stupid grin on the exorcist's face. He was expecting something different, like a frown or scowl or some sort of poker face. The grin just seems extraordinarily out of place, and Tyki chuckles quietly as Cross walks closer. It's hard to see him in the darkness, but as long as Tyki can hear where he is then everything is good. Tyki hears the man say something about Tyki being beautiful, but it doesn't really register in his mind; he's focused on how close the man is. If the man moves too quickly or too suddenly, Tyki will be phasing through the wall and be walking away to safety before Cross even knows what is happening.

Cross doesn't move quickly though and soon enough the man is in Tyki's personal space, leaving Tyki wondering how on earth the man got so close. He smells like alcohol and cigarettes, and Tyki thinks Cross is probably smelling a similar scent but one the General will surely recognize as cheaper and less elegant than his own. The fuzz of nothing occupying his thoughts seems to grow larger at that moment, and Cross leans in far too close for Tyki's liking. The Noah almost makes his getaway through the wall, but Cross starts speaking again and this time, for some reason, Tyki is listening.

"You were watching me," Cross says, his breath tickling Tyki's face. The exorcist isn't smiling anymore; a thoughtful expression has crossed his face, and if Tyki hadn't physically seen the man consume as much alcohol as he did then Tyki may have doubted that he was drunk. His heart starts beating faster, increasing slowly and then much more quickly as Cross doesn't back off.

I should leave, Tyki thinks, but his body doesn't move. He knows in the back of his mind that he's probably in danger, but he doesn't feel like he's in danger. He's feeling too light from the alcohol, and he almost slips down the wall he's leaning against. He quickly goes to steady himself by placing his hands against the wall, and before his alcohol-drowned brain can comprehend what's happening, there are rough hands on his hips and lips moving against his own.

His mind seems to stop functioning at that moment, and then he remembers a talk he had with Sheril what feels like a lifetime ago, when Noah was just a Bible story and the only Innocence they cared about was that of girls. Sheril, in all his overprotective brotherly glory, had been giving Tyki a talk about the wonders and dangers of women; the few times that Tyki stopped dozing off he could only stare off into the distance in embarrassment and vague indifference.

He feels teeth against his lips and hands grasping at his clothes; Tyki's face flushes red as he shakes the memory from his mind and awkwardly kisses the man back. Wait. He places his hands against Cross' chest and pulls his head back, nearly knocking it against the wall behind him.

He's too drunk for this. He can practically feel how red his face is and his heart is beating and fluttering much too fast like a sparrow's wings. Before he can do anything else, Cross is going in for another kiss and Tyki's face burns even hotter. Why the hell isn't he leaving? He tentatively kisses back again before he manages to think about moving away, shame burning his insides at how he's enjoying this, and when the exorcist grinds against him Tyki's mind goes blank and the heat in his face spreads throughout his body.

Then suddenly Cross is pulling away, and Tyki feels the cold where a body was previously pressed against his and he feels cheated. There's a twist in his gut when he recognizes this feeling, and he runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head to try to clear his mind. He misses how Cross is complaining about the dirt and dust and cold, and he nearly misses the "you coming?" Cross throws at him as he walks out of the alleyway.

He does hear it though and he wishes he hadn't; the heat in him refuses to leave and he follows Cross because of it, pulling a cigarette out of a pocket and lighting it to distract himself from the shame twisting his insides. His heart is beating too fast and the alcohol is clouding his mind, but as the goddamn Noah of pleasure - as he reminds himself -  he's going to enjoy life as it comes to him.

Cross leads him to a nearby motel; it's dingy and cheap and looks like a place Tyki would stay at with his human friends, but Tyki doesn't complain even as Cross looks like he himself wants to. Cross gets a room and Tyki follows, and the moment he's through the door Cross is pushing him against the bed and kissing at his neck.

There's hands grabbing at his clothes and fingers on the buttons of his shirt, and Tyki thinks back to the women he's kissed at Sheril's fancy parties and balls. Some had blushed pink and others red, sometimes stumbling over words and sometimes speaking perfectly clear, but all the young hopefuls had had a sparkle in their eyes at the sight of him. Their kisses had been soft and fluttery, yielding to Tyki's motions and desires.

Cross's kisses now are forceful and passionate, and Tyki is finding himself breathless. There's a dominance there that Tyki hasn't ever experienced with the noble women seeking marriage, and he finds himself struggling to respond to it properly. He thinks back again to the women and tries to mimic their movements, adjusting himself to Cross and letting the man take control. Tyki is uncharacteristically unsure of what to do with himself, and the uncertainty stabs at his guts in a different way than the shame does; he wraps his arms around Cross's neck and hopes he doesn't disappoint.

The heat he feels is bordering on unbearable now, and he's nearly panting by the time he feels cool air against his chest and back. Hands push him down to lie against the bed, and the springs in the mattress are annoying in how noticeably they press against his back.

He focuses on those springs though, listens to how they creak and groan under his weight. He doesn't want to let his mind stray, to multiply his embarrassment by thinking about how Sheril or the Earl would react upon discovering his current actions. His mind is still fluffy with drunkenness thankfully, and when Cross peppers his chest and stomach with kisses and bites he lets out a moan he didn't know he was holding in. The exorcist laughs at that and Tyki's face flushes red again.

Hands are at his belt and pants and suddenly there's a stop to all of Tyki's thoughts. He still feels hot and Cross is going back up to kiss his mouth again, but the tipsy lightness in the Noah is being replaced with an equal measure of heavy lust and vague nervousness coupled with deep, deep shame. His heart has gone from the beat of sparrow wings to a hummingbird's patter, and he can't even look the damn General in the face anymore.

He's not even sure how this will work but, fuck, he wants Cross with his flashy red hair and stupid smug smirk to touch him everywhere. Everywhere his hands go there's fire left on Tyki's skin, and the Noah's pants feel way too tight at the moment.

Cross's hands are groping and Tyki moves his hips to respond, and soon enough the Noah is stripped naked, panting and bucking into the exorcist's touch. Tyki has a moment of clarity when Cross kisses him again and stops his touches for a moment, and he's ashamed of how quickly he lost his composure and cool. He thinks of himself, red and sweating and desperate, and he thinks of Cross, calm and still mostly clothed despite the lust in his gaze, and he blushes an even darker red. He knows in this moment that he won't sleep with a man again and be reduced to this mess, but for now he melts into Cross's kisses and presses himself against the other man's body.

There's fingers at his mouth now and Tyki doesn't understand, but Cross convinces him to lick them and cover them with saliva. Tyki's still confused, and when they touch a part of his body the Noah never thought anyone would lay a finger on, he stops thinking all together and captures Cross's mouth in a hard kiss to distract himself.

It's an odd feeling - fingers moving in and out of him - and it leaves Tyki panting and feeling like a whore, but the heat in his lower parts builds and stirs within him. There's more touches and Tyki is seeing stars from the waves of pleasure, and when he feels something bigger than a finger push against his ass he doesn't think much of it. Tyki comes when Cross strokes the Noah's cock one too many times, and he's unwinding from the high when Cross is positioning himself.

It hurts more than Tyki expects it to, but with the battles he's gone through he knows he can handle it. Cross starts off slow but soon picks up the pace, and Tyki thinks that this is more rough than good. He wants to tell the exorcist to slow down, but the man soon clamps down a hand on Tyki's mouth after some moans and pants.

"Stay quiet; we can't have someone barge in on us," Cross says in between thrusts, and Tyki lets him do what he wants, accepting the pain as a payment for the good he received. It helps ease his shame just the slightest bit, blaming the activity on Cross's dominance and the alcohol. He's still flushed and feels dirty, especially with his come on his body, and when Cross releases inside him, Tyki focuses on the springs in the mattress again.

Cross pulls his own pants up again after cleaning himself off with Tyki's shirt. The action makes Tyki look away, and he's more confused than anything when he hears the door shut as the exorcist leaves.

There's silence in the room now, and the thing that stands out to Tyki is the stickiness. The sweat, the come. He needs a shower. His mind is finally clearing - from the alcohol, the lust, the high from Cross's touches - yet he still can't decide if he even really liked what just happened.

He knows he certainly won't like the hangover and soreness that tomorrow has in store, so he pulls himself up against the pillows of the bed and rests his head.

He's not going to tell the twins that he saw their target, he realizes. Damn him and his stupid decisions.

* * *

"Tyki, you should find yourself a wife," Sheril teases his brother, attempting to poke at his side. Tyki shies away from the touch, avoiding his brother like he normally does. Red hair flashes through Tyki's mind as he takes in his brother's words, and he thinks back to the women he's kissed.

"Not interested," he says, though he's not sure what he would be interested in anyway.

  
  


 

 


End file.
